gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Breeze ADVENTURES!
"Spring Breeze ADVENTURES!" is an episode of Game Grumps and the first episode of Kirby Super Star, as well as the first video posted on the Game Grumps channel. Intro Jon: Welcome to the first episode of Game Grumps. I guess this has to be the first one we put up now. Arin: This is... Good job, fuckface. Game progress The Game Grumps complete the entire Spring Breeze sub-game, including Green Greens, Float Islands, Bubbly Clouds, and Mt. Dedede, as well as beating Whispy Woods, Lololo and Lalala, Kracko, and King Dedede. They end by playing the Megaton Punch mini-game. Discussion As this is the first episode of Game Grumps, Jon and Arin introduce the show, and joke about it being the first. They also mock the game telling them how the controls work. Arin then expresses his love for Poppy and sing repeatedly about them along with Jon. They also express their love for the game itself through out for its cuteness and co op, though they do complain about it being too much fun. Jon also says this game is his favorite and mentions his fondness for Kirby 3 and Crystal Shards. Jon does however dislike the remake "Kirby ultra super star" for changing the cut scenes. Jon and Arin also get really competitive with the mini game "Megaton Punch". Through out the episode, the grumps have fun with the character animations as well as some of the enemie ability's they get. Quotes (The game shows them the controls to the game). "Ugh is this your 1st time playing this game".- Jon "NO"!- Jon and Arin "Shall we explain copy".- Arin "No".- Jon and Arin (Jon laughs). "Who do you think i am".- Arin (They encounter the Poppy Brothers). "Dude! Fucking Poppy Bros!" - Arin. "Poppy Brother Junior!" "Poppy Brother Senior!" "Poppy Brother Junior!" "Poppy Brother Senior!" - Arin and Jon. "Oh, I said the c-word on the first episode..." - Jon. (Arin starts to die). "Oh God, I'm dying! Help me! Kirby, help me! Kirby no!" - Arin, while Jon laughs. (Lag starts to happen during the boss). "This lag is very hard".- Jon "Your a lag".- Arin "DO THIS YOURSELF! YOU DO THIS YOURSELF! Nobody calls me lag.....expect my own mamma".- Jon Outro Arin: "That was bullshit." Jon: "Did I win? What the?!" Arin: "Whoa!" Jon and Arin: "Wooaaaaaaaaao!" Trivia * This episode has a different thumbnail than later episodes of Kirby Super Star. Instead of Kirby, it has the Kirby Super Star logo. * After stating that this was the first episode of Game Grumps, Jon says that it will now have to be the first video they put up after the intro video. However, they uploaded this, Heated Debate, and This Game Rocks... Man just before Welcome to Game Grumps!. * The title for the YouTube video does not include "PART 1." * The Megaton Punch segment at the end of the video is, in a way, the first Game Grumps VS. * This video contains the first ever YouTube comment on a Game Grumps video: "Nice." by user Cocoabine. * Jon jokes that he will call every episode "the first episode of Game Grumps," which he has never done. * According to Jon this is one of his favorite games ever. * In the title of this episode, "GameGrumps" is written as one word instead of the usual two worded "Game Grumps". * The first insult, "fuckface," was exchanged 12 seconds into the video and was delivered by Arin. Suggested future games * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (by Jon) External links * Category:Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Kirby Super Star Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Episodes With More Than 1 Million Views